legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Arnold Ayala
Production article |game= Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver (Initial Concept Art, Texture & Lighting, Concept Art)}} Arnold Ayala was credited for "Initial Concept Art," "Texture & Lighting," and "Concept Art" in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. He worked for Crystal Dynamics. Ayala, Amy Hennig, and Seth Carus were the three individuals recognized for creating the character of Raziel. Profile Ayala contributed to Crystal Dynamics' Pandemonium! from 1995–96.Arnold Ayala Video Game Credits and Biography at MobyGamesCrystal Dynamics 1995 to 1999 at WordPress (by Dogma5150) In 1997, he joined Hennig and Carus as the concept artist on the Shifter project, which developed into Soul Reaver. He wrote of his role in the team: According to Hennig, "Raziel evolved through a close internal collaboration between me, Seth Carus (a fellow designer), and Arnold Ayala (the concept artist). We went through many, many iterations of character design before we were able to collectively stand back and say, "yep, that's him." Other characters conceptualized by Ayala included Kain, Melchiah, Turel, Zephon, the Melchahim, the Rahabim, the vampire hunters, and a variety of cut enemies.character concept art at WordPress (by Dogma5150)texture maps at WordPress (by Dogma5150) Brett Hartshorn described Melchiah as "Arnold's Skinner Boss."Bretts Art Portfolio: Arnold's Skinner Boss at Blogspot (by muntygames) Ayala also designed the City and its Water Glyph Altar, Zephon's lair in the Silenced Cathedral, and the cut Undercity.environment concept art at WordPress (by Dogma5150)screenshots at WordPress (by Dogma5150) After Soul Reaver, Ayala moved to Shaba Games and a succession of other studios, notably playing a part in Bungie's Halo 3 and 2K Marin's BioShock 2. In 2009, Ayala uploaded "an accumulation of art content from previous projects since 1994" to a WordPress portfolio, including concept art from Soul Reaver.Dogma5150's Blog at WordPress (by Dogma5150) Gallery Aluka011.jpg|"aluka011" (Rahabim) Arms1.jpg|"arms1" (Raziel) Body011.jpg|"body011" (Raziel) Body021.jpg|"body021" (Raziel) Boss111.jpg|"boss111" (Turel) Face1.jpg|"face1" (Raziel) Hunter011.jpg|"hunter011" (vampire hunters) Hunter11.jpg|"hunter11" (vampire hunters) Hunter21.jpg|"hunter21" (vampire hunters) Kain011.jpg|"kain011" (Kain) Kain021.jpg|"kain021" (Kain) Kain041.jpg|"kain041" (Kain) Kain052.jpg|"kain052" (Kain) Monstr011.jpg|"monstr011" (monsters) Morlok041.jpg|"morlok041" (Turel) Raz011.jpg|"raz011" (Raziel) Raz021.jpg|"raz021" (Raziel) Raz031.jpg|"raz031" (Raziel) Raz041.jpg|"raz041" (Raziel) Raz061.jpg|"raz061" (Raziel) Shiftr141.jpg|"shiftr141" (Raziel) Vamp011.jpg|"vamp011" (vampires) Vamp021.jpg|"vamp021" (vampires) Vamp031.jpg|"vamp031" (vampires) Wall boss1.jpg|"wall_boss1" (Zephon) Aluka021.jpg|"aluka021" (Rahabim) Cover011.jpg|"cover011" (Kain and Raziel) Gears1.jpg|"gears1" (weapons) Hunter51.jpg|"hunter51" (vampire hunters) Kain31.jpg|"kain31" (Kain) Kain053.jpg|"kain053" (Kain) Kain71.jpg|"kain71" Kain8a1.jpg|"kain8a1" (Turel) Monstr11.jpg|"monstr11" (monsters) Monstr21.jpg|"monstr21" (monsters) Monstr31.jpg|"monstr31" (monsters) Monstr061.jpg|"monstr061" (Melchahim) Monstr071.jpg|"monstr071" (Melchahim) Razkain1.jpg|"razkain1" (Kain and Raziel) Raziel011.jpg|"raziel011" (Raziel) Raziel041.jpg|"raziel041" (Raziel) Raziel051.jpg|"raziel051" (Raziel) Raziel061.jpg|"raziel061" (Raziel) Raziel071.jpg|"raziel071" (Raziel) Shifter11.jpg|"shifter11" (Raziel) Shifter31.jpg|"shifter31" (Raziel) Sketch011.jpg|"sketch011" Skinrb051.jpg|"skinrb051" (Melchiah) Chair011.jpg|"chair011" (The Undercity) Room011.jpg|"room011" (The Undercity) Room021.jpg|"room021" (The Undercity) Room031.jpg|"room031" (The Undercity) Room051.jpg|"room051" (The Undercity) Room061.jpg|"room061" (The City) Room071.jpg|"room071" (The City) Room081.jpg|"room081" (The City) Room091.jpg|"room091" (The City) Room101.jpg|"room101" (The City) Mat01.jpg|"mat01" (The City) Mat02.jpg|"mat02" (The City) Raz062.jpg|"raz062" (The City) Raz07.jpg|"raz07" (The City) Undercity1.jpg|"undercity1" (The Undercity) Undercity2.jpg|"undercity2" (The Undercity) Undercity3.jpg|"undercity3" (The Undercity) Undercity4.jpg|"undercity4" (The Undercity) Back1.jpg|"back1" (Zephon) Bossa011.jpg|"bossa011" (Turel) Bossa021.jpg|"bossa021" (Turel) Bossw011.jpg|"bossw011" (Zephon) Neck1.jpg|"neck1" (Zephon) Room0051.jpg|"room0051" (The Silenced Cathedral) Room0061.jpg|"room0061" (The Silenced Cathedral) Room0071.jpg|"room0071" (The Silenced Cathedral) Text0011.jpg|"text0011" (The Undercity) Text0021.jpg|"text0021" (The City) Text0031.jpg|"text0031" (The City) Text0041.jpg|"text0041" (The City) Text0051.jpg|"text0051" (Raziel) Text0061.jpg|"text0061" (The City) Text0071.jpg|"text0071" (The Undercity) Text1131.jpg|"text1131" Torso1.jpg|"torso1" (Zephon) Wing1.jpg|"wing1" (Zephon) Wood0011.jpg|"wood0011" Wood0021.jpg|"wood0021" Wood0031.jpg|"wood0031" Wood0041.jpg|"wood0041" Wood0051.jpg|"wood0051" See also *SoulReaver at WordPress (by Dogma5150) *Arnold Ayala at the IMDb *Arnold Ayala Video Game Credits and Biography at MobyGames References Category:Production/Team Category:Soul Reaver Category:Production Category:Production/Soul Reaver team Browse